


Ghouls & Dragons

by KingChalcedony



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hammerlocke, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingChalcedony/pseuds/KingChalcedony
Summary: Raihan can always count on his boyfriend to pull him out of those championship battle blues.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Ghouls & Dragons

Raihan fights back tears as he hears the insults hurled at him by fans. He quickly disappears into the locker room, not even pausing to talk to Leon and pulls his hood up. He plops down on a bench and buries his face into his hands. He feels a presence and strong hands on his knees. He looks up to see his boyfriend squatting before him.

"J-Jasper," he whispers, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Come here Dragon," he murmurs, pulling him into a hug, the two sitting on the floor as Raihan clings to Jasper, sobbing into his chest. Jasper rubs his back, murmuring softly to him as he cries.

"Is he okay?"

Raihan hears Hop's voice but he doesn't look up.

"No, but it's fine. I got him."

Hop nods as Raihan pulls back, rubbing his face to wipe the tears away. Jasper fishes a tissue from his pocket and gently wipes his face.

"Come on babe," he murmurs, "Let's go home."

Raihan nods as he is helped up, Jasper looking at him with soft black eyes. He hugs him again, Jasper smiling as he rubs his back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies as Jasper grabs his bag, Raihan taking his hand as they leave the stadium, headed home.

* * *

Raihan wakes up in his bed, the sun streaming through the partially open curtains. He rolls over, seeing Jasper missing from bed. He slides out of bed, walking to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He finishes his shower, oiling his skin before walking out to the closet, dressing in joggers before grabbing one of his favourite hoodies.

It belongs to Jasper although the man barely wears it anymore except to imprint his scent onto it after it's washed. It's about two sizes too big on Raihan--Jasper is a bit bulkier and taller than Raihan's 6'2". It's azure blue with a white hoodie string. The material is soft and swallows Raihan up who snuggles deeper into it. He pulls the hood up before walking out of the bedroom.

He's greeted by the smell of coffee and he shuffles to down the hallway. He pauses to look at a picture on the wall. It's of him and Jasper, the two sharing a sweet kiss before he went out to the pitch to lose to Leon for the sixth time.

 _Lose_.

The word hits him harder than it ever has and he sniffles, using the sleeve to wipe his face. He feels a soft hand on his cheek.

"Rai. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he murmurs.

"It's not nothing baby and you know it. Talk to me."

Raihan bites his bottom lip as he looks at the picture of him and his pokemon.

"Should I quit?"

"Huh?"

"Should I Quit?" he repeats looking at Jasper with teary eyes, "I can't beat him...I shouldn't...If I can't beat him why am I even doing this?"

"Because you love doing this," Jasper replies, gently taking his face in his hand, making him look back up at him. "Because you love training your pokemon. You love working with the pokemon trainers who come to you every day to learn and grow. You didn't do this for the title of champion. Well, at least when I met you that wasn't why you kept doing it."

"But my fans--"

"Fuck them. Especially the ones who yelled at you yesterday."

Raihan looks at Jasper who pulls him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"I know it doesn't mean much but you're my champion."

Raihan smiles, kissing his cheek before hugging him.

"It means a lot Jasp. It means a lot."

Jasper smiles.

"Come on. I'll make you some of my world-famous brownies."

"Babe it's only ten in the morning!"

"Okay and? You ain't got work not to mention you're grown. You can have brownies for breakfast."

Raihan laughs as Jasper smiles, pulling him after him to the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leon nervously asks Hop as they ride the elevator up to the floor Jasper and Raihan live.

"He was sad! I know Mom's cookies will make him feel better. You can't be sad when eating her cookies!"

Leon chuckles as they step out of the elevator, walking to the second door on the floor and knock.

"Coming!" comes a muffled voice before the door opens to reveal Raihan. "L-Leon! Hop! What...?"

"We bring cookies! Well, Mom's cookie!"

Raihan smiles, taking the plate.

"Come in."

They enter, removing their shoes before following Raihan to the kitchen where Jasper has placed a plate of cookies down next to a plate of brownies.

"Dragon! What do you want for lun--oh."

Leon falters under the cool look Jasper gives him.

"Leon and Hop came by with their mom's cookies."

"Ah, the famous mother of the champ cookies. Let me try one."

Jasper takes a cookie, eating it before smiling.

"They're good. Still think my momma's cookies beat them."

"No way!" Hop exclaims as Jasper grins, "No one beats my mom's cookies!"

"We'll agree to disagree."

Hop grins at Jasper.

"What do you want for lunch Rai?"

"Can you make that honey fish you made weeks ago?"

"Let me see if I have the supplies. If not, what else will do?"

"Chicken parm?"

"You got it."

Jasper looks in the fridge, humming softly. He hears Hop make an "oh" sound. He peers from behind the fridge door and smiles.

"I still can't believe that's your pokemon," Raihan murmurs as he takes the Joltik from on top of Hop's head.

"Wait till you see the one I caught on my way to the stadium yesterday."

Raihan and Hop perk up.

"What did you catch?"

Jasper grins as he takes the ingredients out for chicken parmesan.

"Raihan can you wash the chicken?"

"Are you going to get the pokemon?"

"Is that what it takes?"

Raihan nods as Jasper smiles.

"Start washing."

Raihan walks over, beginning the process of cleaning the chicken breasts. Jasper walks away, going into his office before returning with an ultra ball in his hand. The ball opens and onto the table pops a cute mouse looking pokemon.

"This is Dedenne. Apparently, if we see the electricity bill go up, it's this little guy's fault."

Dedenne squeaks as if protesting and they giggle.

"So no feeding from the outlets during the day Dedenne. After 8 you can feed to your heart desire."

"Or we can take him down to the gym and feed him there."

"I knew you would love him."

Raihan smiles as Jasper looks at Leon and Hop.

"I guess you two can stay for lunch."

"No! No!" Leon yells. "I don't want to intrude. We just came to make sure Raihan is okay!"

Jasper nods.

"Well take a brownie for your journey and get home safe," Raihan says with a smile.

"Don't get lost," Jasper says, eyeing Leon who shivers before grabbing a brownie and his brother before leaving.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Jasper asks, looking at Raihan with innocent eyes.

"I swear you are like your pokemon."

Jasper laughs before pecking Raihan's cheek.

"But you love me."

"Very true. I love you a lot."

Jasper grins as he begins to cook.

* * *

Raihan whines as the sunlight hit him. He rolls over and frowns at not seeing Jasper. It's a new day and he probably went to work. He takes a quick shower before dressing in some old running shorts and Jasper's hoodie. Stepping out of the room, he smells coffee and hears soft talking. He peeks into the office to see Jasper at his desk, laptop open. His Locs are loose, long enough they brush against his glasses.

"I think Rose is being a pain in the ass," Jasper grumbles

Raihan walks in, Jasper smiling at him. He grabs the mug and goes to the kitchen, making a fresh cup of coffee for Jasper before returning to the office. He enters, placing the mug down before walking around the desk to Jasper. He straddles his lap, hugging him as Jasper laughs.

"Sorry guys," Jasper says making Raihan raise an eyebrow. He notices the headphone in his ear. "My baby wants attention."

Raihan waves to Jasper's coworkers, settling down as he hugs him. Jasper's arm is around his waist and tucks Raihan's head under his chin. He listens to the deep rumble of Jasper's voice as he talks. He yawns, eyes falling close. He feels a shuffle and sees Jasper take a sip of his coffee.

"Tell Rose that we'll meet with him and his team next week Wednesday at 10. He is not allowed to pick where we host: last time we did that I nearly strangled him."

They all giggle at the memory. Jasper was not a happy camper to be doing the meeting in pollen central: Tuffield.

"We'll talk later," Jasper says as he shifts Raihan slightly, hand moving under his butt to keep him from sliding out his lap, "email or text. Later team."

The call ends and Jasper puts his headphones back in the case, the green light coming on to show it's charging. Raihan looks up before giggling as soft kisses are pressed to his face.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome. Busy?"

"Never busy for you."

"Can we watch tv and cuddle?"

"Of course. Bed or couch?"

"Couch."

They move, walking to the couch. Jasper spreads out, Raihan climbing on top of him, pressing himself to his side. He flicks the TV on and puts it on a random channel before tossing the remote to the side. Raihan melts as Jasper rubs his butt and thigh, purring softly. He hears a click and opens an eye, smiling as Jasper takes a picture of them.

"Can I post it?"

Raihan nods as Jasper posts the picture before the two relax, dozing off as they curl close.

* * *

_"Gym Leader Raihan has been quiet since his battle with reigning Champion Leon. It was causing some fans and people concerns. Well, his boyfriend put those concerns to rest with this photo!"_

Leon blinks at the photo that comes on the screen. It's Raihan dozing on Jasper, the taller man hugging the dragon user who is curled close to him.

"Jasper and Raihan are so cute," the other host says, smiling. "I mean they're a power couple."

"Raihan and his boyfriend are so cute!" Hop says, their mother smiling. "And nice! Jasper made these amazing brownies!"

"I don't think Jasper likes me," Leon says with a smile.

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't think he appreciates how many times I've beaten Raihan."

"But that's not—"

"I think it goes beyond that. It's fine Hop!"

Hop frowns but nods. Leon looks at his phone, likes the picture before going back to something else.

* * *

The sight in Hammerlocke is one that no one expected.

Jasper is glaring daggers at Leon and Raihan has pushed said man behind him, trying to protect him from his boyfriend.

"Raihan," Jasper says, voice calm, deep, and dark, "please move."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No."

"Then why do you have your Cofagrigus out?"

Jasper huffs as he returns the Pokémon.

"And Gourgeist."

Jasper grumbles but returns the Pokémon.

"And Morepeko."

"Morepeko stays."

"No biting!"

"No promises."

"Jasper..."

He huffs, crossing his arms and looks away.

"Fine! Now, will you please move?"

Raihan moves to the side, eyeing Jasper wearily.

"Morepeko! Spark!" Jasper yells as the small mouse type Pokémon hits Leon with a bolt of electricity. Leon yelps in pain as Morepeko turns into its dark self and grins.

"Jasper!"

Cool black eyes meet angry turquoise eyes.

"I'll see you at home."

Jasper picks Morepeko up and walks out, Raihan shaking his head as he goes to check on Leon.

* * *

"Why would you do that?!"

"He deserves it."

"No, he did not!"

"Just be happy I ain't use discharge."

"Jasper! Why—"

"Because I hate him okay!" Jasper snaps, slamming his hand down on the counter. "I hate him for always beating you. I hate him for saying nothing—absolutely nothing everytime the press and fans talk shit about you as if you aren't the only trainer to ever have him on his last Pokémon with his last 10HP. I hate him for making you doubt yourself after these matches cause I know damn well you're good at this. _Amazing_. But you don't think that after these battles. You cry and lock yourself away. So I hate him. I tolerate him cause you like him but I hate him. And that fucking apology shit he did today? He can shove it up his ass."

Raihan stares as Jasper takes a deep breath. 

"I'm going for a walk."

Raihan watches as Jasper leaves his office and he frowns. He had never realised how much Jasper didn't like Leon but instead tolerated him cause Raihan likes him. He frowns before calling the only person who can be a voice of reason. 

His Mother.

* * *

Jasper ends up at his mother's house and is sitting in the kitchen, a cup of tea before him and an Eevee in his lap. 

"What's bothering you, little ghoul?"

Jasper smiles at the nickname. 

"Raihan and I had a fight. Well, more like I did something he didn't like and then I snapped at him."

"What did you do?"

"Electrocuted the champion."

His mother chokes on her tea, patting her chest.

"Jasper!"

"I am not going to apologise. I swear...I just...I hate seeing Raihan so depressed after his matches with him. He doubts himself and his fans are vicious when he loses. And Leon doesn't say anything. He's his friend and rival but says nothing when people are vicious. It bothers me."

"You and that protectiveness. Are you sure you aren't the dragon in this relationship?"

"Positive. I'm the moody ghost."

She laughs, sipping her tea. 

"I think you need to apologise to Raihan and Leon even though I know you don't like the man. If he's friends with Raihan, you want to at least make sure that you two are on a neutral platform."

Jasper sighs before looking at the tea. 

"I will. I'll apologise to him and Leon. Even though I hate him."

She chuckles. 

"Thanks, Momma."

"No problem hun. It's what I'm here for. I made some cookies: take some back to Raihan so you can bribe him with your apology."

"Bribe I shall."

* * *

Raihan looks up at the knock on the bedroom door. Jasper is leaning on the door with a tray in his hand. 

"I bring my mother's cookies and hot chocolate."

Raihan smiles as he puts his phone to the side, sitting in the lotus position as Jasper puts the tray down on the bed. 

"Mind if I shower real quick and then we talk?"

"Go ahead."

Jasper takes a quick shower before changing into joggers and a thermal top. He across from Raihan, looking into his turquoise eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and for shocking Leon. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me."

"It's okay. I get why you did it and even though Leon could've gotten really hurt, I lowkey enjoyed watching him get shocked."

"I was going to tell Morepeko to bite him but I figured that would get me in more trouble."

Raihan laughs as he sips his hot chocolate before nibbling on a cookie. He moans. 

"I love your mother's cookies."

"She sent it so I can bribe you just in case words didn't work."

"You're not fully forgiven."

"What do I have to do dragon? Hmm? Your wish is my command."

"Well, you can start with a kiss."

"Come here then," Jasper says with a grin as he puts the cookies to the side and moves closer. He leans forward, capturing Raihan's lips in a soft kiss. Raihan tastes the sweetness of the cookie and hot chocolate along with something that is just Jasper. He puts his mug to the side as he slides into his lap, straddling him as he keeps kissing him. 

"Jasper," he whispers against his lips, "Need you."

"Need you, too Dragon. I need you too."

Jasper puts his mug to the side as he gently pushes Raihan to the bed, kissing him as his hands go under his shirt. Raihan tugs on his locs, pulling him closer as he grinds against Jasper who grinds back. He moans softly as Jasper kisses, licks, and nips down his neck. 

"Shit...do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to be limping or no?"

"I don't care."

"No dragon, pick," Jasper murmurs as he pushes his shirt up, diving down to press gentle kisses to his sternum. 

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?" Jasper parrots, looking up at him with dark black eyes. 

"N-N-No!" Raihan gasps as Jasper sucks on one of his nipples while teasing the other. 

"I think I should fuck you until you're sobbing or begging. Not rough," he murmurs, moving back up, lips next to his ears, "But gently, taking you apart so you know that you're loved and cherished."

Raihan whimpers as he turns his head, kissing Jasper who kisses back. 

"Please...please Jasper?"

"Of course baby."

Raihan moans softly as Jasper pushes himself off and grabs the lube from the bureau. He returns, chuckling as he sees Raihan as wiggled out of his shorts and is pulling his shirt off. 

"Eager?"

"Shut up!"

Jasper chuckles as he removes his own clothes before climbing back into bed. 

"Come here."

Raihan scrambles into Jasper's lap, straddling him. They moan softly as they rub against each other. 

"Hug me."

Raihan obeys, moaning as Jasper kisses his pulse. He gasps as a cool finger pushes into him.

"B-B-Babe!"

"Yes?"

"Shit...m-more!"

"I'm not going to be rough."

Raihan whines as Jasper takes his time, moving now finger in and out before adding a second. He moans, panting softly as he's opened by skilled fingers. Raihan grabs Jasper's face, kissing him as he's fingered. It feels like forever, Jasper's fingers working him open until he's suddenly empty and Raihan whines. 

"I know," Jasper murmurs, "Don't leave you empty."

Raihan pants as he feels the tip pressed against his hole. A throaty moan leaves him as he is slowly lowered, Jasper filling him just perfectly. He bottoms out, panting softly in Jasper's ear. Jasper peppers kisses to Raihan's skin, leaving marks as he goes. 

Raihan takes a deep breath as he begins to move, riding him slowly as Jasper holds his hips. Raihan moans softly as Jasper begins to thrust, meeting his movements. The pace is slow and gentle but Raihan wants more. 

"Jasper...please..."

"Please what?"

"I need more," he whispers, "I can't...I can't do slow..."

Jasper smiles before flipping them over, kissing Raihan as he begins to thrusts, still moving gently but picking up a bit of speed. Raihan claws his back as he kisses him, moving his hips in time with Jasper. 

"Babe! Babe! Need--"

Jasper grabs his throat, squeezing lightly as he pushes himself up and begins to snap his hips, making Raihan arch as he moans, screaming his boyfriend's names. 

"J-Jasper!" He sobs as said man stops with the slow, hard thrusts and presses deep, rolling his hips. 

"Yes?"

Raihan claws his back as he whimpers. 

"I need...I need more...need..."

"Tell me what you need baby."

Raihan sobs softly as he thrashes his head, squeezing Jasper as he arches. 

"Fuck me! Fuck me like you hate me!"

Jasper growls as he yanks Raihan into his arms, standing with him as he bounces him. Raihan's head is back, nails digging into his shoulders as he screams his pleasure into the air. 

"Raihan...close..."

Raihan whimpers in reply before squeezing him as the coil in his stomach snaps and he cums, the white fluid shooting onto Jasper's chest. Jasper growls as he drops Raihan on the bed, the man yelping before moaning as he's filled again, Jasper pounding into him like a jackhammer. He claws the bed, burying his face into the sheets as he screams. 

"Shit!" Jasper cums with a snap of hips, filling him as Raihan feels a dry orgasm rip through him. 

Jasper gently pulls out, panting softly as he looks at Raihan who is laying on the bed, hair loose and pants leaving him. Jasper kneels, spreading his legs as he dives down. Raihan gasps as he feels Jasper clean him out with his tongue. 

"Jasper..."

"Hmm?"

"Too much," he mumbles.

"Almost done. Promise."

Raihan nods before whimpering as Jasper gives one last lick before pulling back. He stands, gently rubbing the small of his back. 

"Feel better?"

"Much."

Jasper chuckles.

"Shower or bath?"

"Bath. Can't really feel my legs."

Jasper laughs before walking to the bathroom to draw them a bath.

* * *

Jasper smiles as Raihan walks over to him, sitting in his lap and hugs his neck. He kisses his cheek, holding his waist. 

"Leon is coming upstairs."

"I guess I have to apologise."

"You don't have to but I would appreciate it."

"Make it worth my time."

Raihan captures Jasper's lips in a soft kiss, kissing him as Jasper grabs at his butt and thighs. 

"Hey Rai--oh."

Raihan looks up as Jasper presses his face into his neck. 

"Hey, Leon."

"Leon."

"I can come back," Leon says, a red blush on his face. 

"No, its fine! You said we needed to talk."

Raihan slides out of Jasper's lap, walking over to his desk. 

"Oh, Jasper."

He groans but smiles.

"I guess I can do it since you made it worth my while."

Jasper stands, looking down at Leon who nervously shifts. 

"I'm sorry for telling my Morepeko to shock you. Forgive me?"

"It's fine! Promise!"

Jasper nods before walking over to Raihan and kisses his forehead. 

"Later Dragon."

"Later Ghoul."

Raihan grins before turning to Leon. 


End file.
